Sweet Sacrifice
by AngelicaMyers95
Summary: HighSchool!AU: Set in 1998 after the Miller family is killed. Young and fame-hungry journalist Ellison Oswalt is determined to solve the case. 17 year-old Courtney Wheeler brings him a collection of super 8 films she found to help solve the case, along with some of her peers. She encounters the mysterious figure that appeared on the films. He is determined to keep her in his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a cold Sunday afternoon on Piedmont Way. People gathered to pay their respects to Mr. and Mrs. Miller as well as their younger son since the three of them had been brutally massacred in their beds just days before, while their older son went missing.**

 **The tragedy took the whole neighborhood by storm. The Millers were beloved by their neighbors and according to most, they were the closest thing to a perfect family.**

 **The wake was organized by Mrs. Miller's younger sister Julia with the help of her husband Thomas and Mr. Miller's parents, Agatha and David.**

 **The first car that arrived was that of Merle Collins. He came to pay his respects along with his wife and his younger son Clint who'd brought along his girlfriend, Courtney Wheeler.**

 **Merle Collins knew William Miller from high school and they'd been best friends for nearly twenty-five years. Merle was simply heartbroken when he heard what had happened to a man he'd considered to be almost like a brother to him.**

 **Upon stepping out of the car, Merle walked over to William's parents and hugged them both as well as offered his condolences. His wife and son followed soon after. Courtney offered her condolences as well but she felt uncomfortable since she'd never met these people before. She didn't want to come to the funeral in the first place since she'd only seen the deceased on a few occasions at the Collins mansion, but since Clint seemed pretty beaten up over their deaths she decided to go anyway.**

 **Soon more people started showing up, making Courtney feel like she's suffocating in the crowd.** ** _I don't belong here_** **, she thought to herself even as she firmly held Clint by the hand. She wanted to go outside and light a cigarette so badly, even though Clint had scolded her many times for smoking.**

 **After the funeral, Courtney managed to sneak off into the backyard since Clint seemed to be having a deep conversation with William's parents. She couldn't help it but carefully take out a cigarette from her purse and light it up. Upon inhaling that first smoke she felt her anxiety decrease slightly. Courtney began to feel chilly but she didn't care because she needed to finish that cigarette.**

 **She got lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice Clint coming towards her until he called her name, startling her a bit.**

 **-Cour, what did I tell you?- he said quietly but she was able to detect a hint of anger in his voice.**

 **-I know, I know.- she said still holding the cigarette- I'm sorry, but I need to finish this one.**

 **-Courtney –**

 **-Just one, okay? I didn't even want to come here…**

 **-So why did you?- his voice seemed calmer and gentler now- I didn't forcibly take you by the hand and drag you here, all I did was ask.**

 **-I wanted to be there for you, but this just too much for me.**

 **Clint sighed and hugged Courtney.**

 **-I'm sorry you feel like you're out of place here, but it means a lot to me that you're here to support me.**

 **Moments later, another car pulled up, catching everyone's attention. David recognized the man coming out of the car and angrily stepped out of the house.**

 **-Jesus Christ, don't you know of common courtesy?!- he said furiously- I'm burying my boy today along with my daughter-in-law and my grandson!**

 **-Mr. Miller, I'm here to pay my respects to the family I assure you –**

 **-I've heard about you, Ellison Oswalt!- David's voice began to break- I've heard the lengths you'd gone to so you could get the juicy details!**

 **-David go back into the house.- Merle stepped in- I'll deal with him.**

 **-Get him the hell out of here!- David yelled as Agatha led him back into the house- I don't want him anywhere near this property!**

 **Merle turned to Ellison and crossed his arms.**

 **-So are you going to leave or will I have to make you?**

 **Ellison didn't want to get into a fight with Merle since the man was much taller than him and definitely looked like someone who could do some damage, so he just put on a sour smile.**

 **-Fine, I'll leave…- Ellison turned around and was about to leave but he stopped after a few steps and turned back at Merle- But just you know, I'll find that Miller kid and you'll all owe me a big apology when that happens…- Ellison couldn't help it but smile a bit.**

 **-Get out!- Merle hissed through his teeth and Ellison picked up the pace to his car.**

 **Hours later the Collins family decided to go back home and they dropped Courtney off at her house before going back to theirs.**

 **Soon after arriving home, Courtney phoned her friend Gill to tell her about what had happened at the funeral.**

 **-Boy, that Ellison guy really doesn't know when to quit…- Gill laughed- I wonder what it must be like to be that hungry for fame…**

 **-You shouldn't wonder about it too much since you have a few demons of your own that need handling.- Courtney laughed.**

 **-Oh and what about you, little miss perfect?- Gill teased- No demons that need handling?**

 **-Maybe just the smoking... I seem to be doing that a lot lately.**

 **-Could it be because you're nervous about being future Mrs. Collins?**

 **Courtney sighed.**

 **-I'm not getting married until I finish college, I've told that to Clint a hundred times.**

 **-But he seems to be preparing you for the role.**

 **-The thing is, I don't want any of that inheritance he'll get when he comes of age. If we do get married at some point I want to be with him without his family hanging over our heads. I saw just how much they're controlling Richard even though he's twenty-three and doesn't live with them anymore. I don't want the same thing to happen to Clint.**

 **-Lucky he's got you to pry him away from his pestering parents.**

 **-I'm not saying that they're bad people, but they can get too controlling at times.**

 **-Yeah… I have to say, I'm glad you've decided to give me a call since it's been a while.**

 **-You know why that is.**

 **-I still think your prejudice towards Joss is silly.**

 **-He gets high on a weekly basis and he drinks a lot which causes him to be unbearable company! Honestly, how can you be with him?**

 **-I know what he's like when he's not high nor drunk. Those are just things he's gotten addicted to when he was younger to help him cope with the death of his parents. I know he wants to change his ways and I can help him. He doesn't even drink that much anymore, I'm helping him cut it down, possibly quit altogether.**

 **-It won't be easy getting him off of those things, Gill...**

 **-I care about him and I'm willing to go through it.**

 **-Suit yourself…- Courtney mumbled to herself.**

 **-You wanna hang out tomorrow after school?**

 **-I can't, I have to meet up with Stomberg to decide what we'll do for our project.**

 **-For film class?**

 **-Yeah.**

 **-I can't believe that you got paired up with Stromberg, he's such a nerd. Then again so are you when it comes to artsy stuff. You seem to be a match made in heaven!**

 **-Sure. Bye.**

 **-Wait! It was just a joke.**

 **-I know. I'm not offended, I'd just like to go to bed.**

 **-Right. Well, I hope you call me sometime soon again.- Gill sighed- I really miss you C.**

 **-I miss you too, but you make it seem like you and I can't hang out without Joss being there.**

 **-We can, I swear. Just tell me when you'd like to meet.**

 **There was a slight pause for a few moments.**

 **-I'll give you a call during the week or I'll just find you in school and we'll see.**

 **-Okay.- Gill said, sounding genuinely happy- Night, C.**

 **-Good night Gill…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following day, after she was done with her classes, Courtney rushed over to the coffee shop she agreed to meet with Stromberg in, so they could discuss the project. Once inside, she spotted him sitting in a secluded corner, looking at some papers and walked up to him.**

 **-Hey.**

 **He looked up at Courtney, seeming slightly nervous.**

 **-Hey.- he said quickly-Sit down.**

 **Courtney sat on a chair opposite from Stromberg's.**

 **-So, what are we going to be doing?**

 **-I thought we could do a documentary on various cults. I've got some good material to get us started.**

 **Courtney smiled.**

 **-Be honest, how long have you had the material?**

 **Stromberg blushed a bit and smiled awkwardly.**

 **-A while, it took a lot of time to gather it… But if you don't want to do it –**

 **-No, I want to. Although, since you have all this information, what am I supposed to be doing?**

 **-You can go over the info and write the script. We'll have to condense all this to be half an hour long. As you can see, it won't exactly be a piece of cake.**

 **-I'm up for the challenge.**

 **-Great!- Stromberg exclaimed with a rush of excitement- When you're done with it, we'll film it. I'll be the host, if that's alright.**

 **-That's fine… Are those all the things I'll be reading?- Courtney glanced at the pile of pages scattered across the table.**

 **-Yeah.**

 **Meanwhile, in a one bedroom apartment across town, Ellison was looking over the statements he'd gotten from Christopher Miller's classmates during lunch break that same day.**

 **Apparently, Christopher had only attended the school a little bit over a week before the murder took place. His family had moved due to financial problems and the reason they moved to St. Louis was because they had friends there who could help them out.**

 **One of the statements said that Christopher seemed normal most of the time and that he even made a good friend during that period, but there were moments when he seemed eerily disconnected as he'd just stare off into the distance looking at nothing in particular.**

 **Ellison flinched as he heard his living room door open forcibly and turned his gaze towards it only to see his friend Nathan standing there with nothing but his boxers on.**

 **-Sorry if I startled you, the door got stuck.**

 **Ellison sighed in relief.**

 **-Looks like you're still recovering from last night. I knew opening up that whisky bottle and consuming it in one night with you was a bad idea.**

 **-It wasn't. We were celebrating my freedom.**

 **-So, last night when we talked about your plans for the future, were you serious about dropping out of school?**

 **-Yep…- Nathan carelessly threw himself on the couch and turned the TV on.**

 **-What about that whole wanting to be a sheriff thing?**

 **-I can't pay the college tuition on my own...**

 **-That's not a reason to not graduate high school. You can do that at least, even if you don't plan on going to college.**

 **-I don't know anymore… Now that I've finally left my father's house I can do something meaningful, you know?**

 **-Like what?- Ellison crossed his arms- Freeload on my couch for the rest of the year?**

 **-No. I could… I could help you with that case you're working on.**

 **-Just how do you plan on helping me?**

 **-Have I ever told you that I'm really good at sneaking into places?**

 **-So what – you're going to steal the crime scene photos for me?**

 **-I can photograph them and copy the police reports.**

 **Ellison stared at Nathan, surprised by his response.**

 **-I never thought you'd be the one to turn to delinquency. I mean, you want to be a cop, for fuck's sake...**

 **-It's my father's fault that I'd resorted to that. He had days when he wouldn't let me get near the fridge and he didn't even want to hear of me getting a part-time job.**

 **-Jesus… I didn't know the situation with your father was that bad.**

 **-It doesn't matter what it was like, I'm never going back there.**

 **Later that day, Clint picked Courtney up from home so they could help clean up the Miller's place since Clint said to William's parents that he'd like to aid them in cleaning it up.**

 **-You should take it easy with that project of yours. -Clint said- It's not that important…**

 **-It's important to me. I wouldn't have taken on film class if I didn't want to fully commit myself to it. It's important that I do well, for my college application.**

 **Clint turned and placed his hands on the wheel, gripping it slightly.**

 **-Cour, we've talked about this. There's no need –**

 **-There is if I want to pursue a career in that field! Making it in any artistic department in the future would make me happier than simply being Mrs. Collins.**

 **-I see…**

 **-It's not like I don't want to marry you someday… I want to be with you but the thought of your parents constantly being over our heads scares me.**

 **Clint turned his gaze to Courtney.**

 **-To hell with my parents! They don't even think that you're right for me and I don't give a damn about it! I just thought there'd be no need for you to go to college because I would be willing to provide for you. For us, and for the kids that we could have in the near future.**

 **-I appreciate that, but I'd be happier if you'd support me in pursuing this dream.**

 **Soon they arrived at the Miller's house where they were greeted by David since his wife had gone home due to the stress of being in that house.**

 **-Both Agatha and I appreciate what your help, truly.- David said.**

 **-It's no trouble at all.- Clint said- In fact, Courtney and I should take care of this by ourselves and you can just take the boxes away afterwards.**

 **-Oh I couldn't ask –**

 **-Please, I insist.**

 **-Look, if you do fancy anything here feel free to take it. I'd already packed the things that Agatha and I would like to keep. I know you may want to take some of the boys' stuff to keep their memory alive.**

 **-I suggest keeping all of Christopher's things. After all, he could return to us.**

 **-I want to believe that he will, dear boy. I desperately want to believe it…**

 **David patted Clint on his shoulder and shook hands with Courtney. Clint escorted him out of the house, leaving Courtney alone, letting her mind fill with dread.**

 **She could've sworn that there was someone in the house, watching her. She turned, thinking she'd find someone standing behind her. She looked around the room and there seemed to be no one there.**

 **Courtney sighed and decided to head outside to see why Clint was taking so long but she stopped in her tracks when she heard what sounded like a man breathing. It was clear, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from nor did she want to find out. As she sprinted out of the hall, she bumped into Clint.**

 **-Hey, why the rush?- Clint held her lightly by the shoulders.**

 **-This is going to sound crazy, but there's someone else in the house!**

 **-That's impossible. You, David and I were the only ones in here.**

 **-I know, that's why I'm so freaked out! I heard a man breathing moments ago!**

 **-Calm down. Where was the sound coming from?**

 **-I don't know... I think it may have been coming from upstairs.**

 **-I'll go and check it out.- Clint moved past Courtney and picked up his pace to the kitchen, getting a hold of the largest butcher knife.**

 **-Clint wait!- Courtney ran after him.**

 **Clint headed upstairs and checked all of the rooms there. He couldn't find anyone in any of them so he decided to check the attic. Courtney joined him there soon after only to see that there was no one there either.**

 **-See? There's no one else in the house with us.- He put away the knife and kissed Courtney on the forehead- I'll go and get some boxes so we can start packing stuff up…**

 **When Clint left Courtney began to feel uneasy again. Still, she couldn't help it but go deeper into the attic which was pretty spacious.**

 **As she went further and further a box standing in a dusty corner caught her eye. She knelt down and opened it. Inside the box was a projector, an 8 mm camera and four super 8 films titled** ** _Pool Party '66_** **,** ** _Barbecue '79_** **,** ** _Lawn Work '86_** **and** ** _Sleepy Time '98_** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Courtney was mortified after what she'd just witnessed. It took her a few minutes to regain herself after what she'd seen.**

 **Once she and Clint were done cleaning out the old Millers place, Courtney took along the box of films she'd previously found. Clint thought that it was strange she wanted to watch home movies of people she'd barely known but he didn't bother her about it for too long since it seemed to be just another one of the weird things Courtney did he couldn't understand and couldn't really care for.**

 **She loved old home movies especially super 8 or 16 mm ones since her grandfather gave her his old camera when she was ten years old and taught her how to use it because of her fascination with films and photography from early age. Old silent films were the most aesthetically pleasing to her eyes and would always give her a sense of nostalgia. She never even dreamt of the horror she would witness upon starting the first film.**

 **It was Sleepy Time '98. Courtney began to feel uneasy even before the gruesome imagery that was to follow because whomever was filming this was walking around the house at night. It just didn't look right to her and soon she saw why as she witnessed the Millers being butchered in their own beds.**

 **Even though she was disturbed, Courtney couldn't keep her eyes off the film nor could she stop her morbid curiosity and check out the other films as well.**

 **Courtney knew what she needed to do. She'd have to notify the police and she wasn't going to wait any longer to do it, but as she was about to reach into her pants pocket for her cell phone, she felt a presence again and heard the same heavy breathing she did earlier that day in the Miller house.**

 **-I wouldn't do that if I were you.- a deep, commanding voice spoke to Courtney, sending chills down her spine and making her move her hand away from the pocket instantly, with the phone still inside.**

 **She didn't even dare to turn around and face whomever was standing behind her, but she still felt the need to speak.**

 **-Who are you?- as she asked that question her voice trembled.**

 **-I am Bughuul, the one who's going to claim you now.**

 **Courtney picked up the courage to turn around and as she did, she let out a gasp and then covered her mouth. She recognized Bughuul from some of the films that she'd watched although he was only in them briefly.**

 **-You're wise not to scream.**

 **Courtney removed her hand from her mouth and reached behind her hoping that she could grab something sharp to defend herself with but Bughuul spoke to her again, distracting her before she could do anything.**

 **-It's useless to try to resist me. You did what I needed you to do, now you're mine to take.**

 **Courtney's eyes filled with tears.**

 **-I didn't do anything…- she whispered as she cried.**

 **-That's not entirely true. You did grant me passage into your world, into your life, your memories. Even your thoughts. I'd never been able to reach out to anyone in such a short period of time, but you let me in earlier, somehow.**

 **-It definitely wasn't because I wanted to.- she sounded almost confident.**

 **-The reason doesn't matter. What matters is that you're mine to control now.**

 **Courtney began to feel helpless again as she stared at Bughuul for a few moments. She knew that this would get her nowhere so she took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to try to leave the basement but he stopped her and grabbed her by both arms. She found herself only inches away from his face. He stared at her with his empty eyes for a few moments and then she collapsed in his arms.**

 **Bughuul picked Courtney up and conjured up a parallel image of the basement which reflected itself through the projector that he'd also started again with his mind. He glanced at Courtney one more time before carrying her into the frame and making it disappear, moments after his entrance.**

 **Sometime later, Ellison was looking over the statements he'd looked over countless times before. He didn't want to sleep, fueled by his desire to uncover the mystery of the Miller murders and Christopher's disappearance. All he could see was the fame and glory that would follow once he solved the case, believing that everyone will stop hating him once he solves it.**

 **-Well, I'm off to get you what you need.- Nathan startled him and he flinched.**

 **-Jesus!- Ellison nervously took another sip of coffee.**

 **-Sorry, but it's not like I tried sneaking up on you… You should try this thing called** ** _sleeping_** **, it's really good for you, especially when you look like that.**

 **-I don't need to be patronized. Just go and try not to get caught.**

 **-They won't even know I was there.**

 **The following day, inside of the local coffee shop, Stomberg was anxiously staring at his watch. He'd agreed to meet with Courtney again and they were going to go to his house from there to work on the project more efficiently but she was late. Twenty minutes late at that point.**

 **He'd tried calling her cell several times but got no answer. Eventually he gave up and went home, but it didn't seem right to him that Courtney would just bail on him like that and he tried calling her again since he was worried something may have happened to her.**

 **After all, he didn't remember seeing her in the school halls and that was unusual because she would always be in the same spot during the lunch break, sitting on one of the benches, sometimes alone, sometimes with Gill or Clint, but she would always be there when she came to school. He didn't think she was sick either because she would've let him know if she wasn't coming to school.**

 **Surprisingly, this time someone picked up the phone, but it wasn't Courtney.**

 **-Sorry to disturb.- Stomberg said- I'd like to speak to Courtney Wheeler, if that's possible.**

 **-Oh, you're the boy she's doing her project with. I'm her mom, by the way, sorry if I startled you.**

 **-No you didn't.- Stomberg lied- Is Courtney there?**

 **-I'm afraid you can't disturb her. She came home sick. She said that she was with one of your friends. That Gill girl.**

 **Stomberg wanted to say that he only knew Gill in passing and that Courtney couldn't have just gone along with Gill when they had to work on the project but he figured that Courtney lied to her mother for a reason and decided to keep it quiet and ask Courtney about it once she gets better.**

 **-I understand. Tell her I wish her a speedy recovery.**

 **-What was the name again?**

 **-Stomberg, ma'am.**

 **-Stomberg. I'll make sure to tell her that you called.**

 **Courtney lay in her bed, left drained from the stressful night she'd had. She hoped that everything that had happened was just a nightmare, but Bughuul appeared to her again letting her know that it wasn't.**

 **He slowly approached her bed and took her hand into his, causing her to flinch slightly from his cold touch.**

 **-I expect you to do as we agreed or there will be consequences.- he said while looking at her hand.**

 **-I hate you….- she hissed through her teeth, seemingly unafraid.**

 **-I hope we'll be able to change that in time.- he was now looking at her rather than her hand- You have so much potential in you, it nearly fascinates me, and I'm not easily fascinated by anything…- he let go of her hand- I'll be going now, but don't take too long in making your decision, it won't work in your favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**By nightfall Courtney had managed to pull herself together and was ready to call Stomberg back. Or at least she's convinced herself that she could do so after nearly an hour of staring at her cell phone.**

 **-Hey, Courtney. How are you?- Stomberg asked- You got me really worried there…**

 **-Sorry, I just wasn't feeling well….- Courtney bit her nail nervously as she stared at her own reflection- Um, I wanted to call you… But I was just –**

 **-You were too busy hanging out with Gill?**

 **Courtney bit her lip not knowing how to respond. When she came home in the afternoon she was exhausted as well as slightly disoriented and had to come up with a lie quickly so her mother wouldn't ask too many questions. She immediately regretted calling Stomberg without coming up with a decent lie.**

 **-Why did you lie?- Stomberg asked but all he got was silence- Look Courtney, I don't know what's going on in your life right now, but if you can't do the assignment…**

 **Courtney cancelled out whatever Stomberg was saying and nearly dropped the phone as Bughuul appeared in the mirror, a few feet away from her. She turned to see that he was there in the flesh and didn't know whether she should hang up the phone or not. All she could do in that moment was stare at him.**

 **She decided to hang up after all after, rapidly uttering "I'll call you later." to Stomberg.**

 **-I do apologize for interrupting your conversation.- Bughuul paced a few steps towards Courtney- But I can see that you're better. You have yet to give me your answer…- he touched her face and she turned away in disgust- I was looking forward to having you make the sacrifice, but I'm sensing that you've already decided to let someone else get hurt…**

 **-Why don't you just kill me instead?**

 **-You know that I wouldn't do that. I'd rather have you in my realm with me, but some sacrifices need to happen first.**

 **-And I'd rather die than be in your realm!- Courtney was surprised at the aggressiveness of her own voice.**

 **Bughuul took Courtney by the wrist and pulled her closer, causing her to lose the confidence she had in a blink.**

 **-You're forgetting yourself, Courtney. Don't let me remind you of what I can do as it could be harmful to your loved ones...- he let go of her wrist- I expect that you pay a visit to Ellison Oswalt tomorrow. I know he left you a way to contact him so don't try to make any excuses.**

 **Courtney frowned.**

 **-I thought you only took children…**

 **-Oswalt's researching the Miller case and he managed to get a hold of the crime scene photos which allowed me to take a peek at his miserable life. I saw that he has a friend residing with him. He's about your age.**

 **-Nathan? But who would he sacrifice? He doesn't even live with his father anymore.**

 **-I'm sure he'll be more than happy to move back in with him once he sees the films. You need to make sure that he does.**

 **-So if he does murder his father, then what? You take him along?**

 **-You shouldn't be jealous, he'll only be there so I can feed.**

 **-I'm not –**

 **Before Courtney could finish her sentence Bughuul vanished and she sighed, now annoyed that he didn't let her finish. She was bound to him now and didn't know how she could break that bond. For now she'd just have to do what he asked her to and pay Ellison Oswalt a visit the following day.**

 **Something strange happened to Nathan that night. He had a nightmare which hasn't happened since he'd left his father's home. He recognized Courtney there, a girl he only knew in passing. She was crying, holding an axe in her hand. "Please, just do it…", she said to him, "Please…". He wasn't sure what was it that Courtney wanted him to do exactly, but judging by the axe in her hand it seemed like she was asking him to end her life. "What is it that you want me to do?", he asked. There was no answer, only a scream. Nathan stepped back but bumped into someone. He turned to see a monstrous figure with empty eyes and no mouth. Courtney's screams became louder and the figure touched him causing him to start fading.**

 **That was when he woke up in cold sweat. He saw Ellison standing before him.**

 **-You look like hell…- Nathan said a few moments later, trying to get up- You'll die before you get to solve the case if you keep this up.**

 **-You shouldn't worry about me. What the hell just happened?- Ellison asked- You looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare.**

 **-Yeah, well- Nathan got up- Sometimes people have nightmares, I'm sure even you've had your share of them.**

 **-Do you wanna, um… talk about it?- Ellison asked even though he was visibly uncomfortable.**

 **Nathan shook his head and grabbed the whisky bottle.**

 **-No. I'd rather catch up with another friend.- he gestured with to the whisky bottle in his hand and took a sip from it as Ellison watched.**

 **-Look, I don't like getting involved with people's problems, but -**

 **-Then don't.- Nathan interrupted Ellison- I know this is already making you pretty uncomfortable.**

 **-Regardless, I don't want to see you turn into an alcoholic. You don't take alcohol nearly as well as I do.**

 **-Don't worry about it. I won't let the booze kill me until I'm done helping you with this case…- Nathan took another sip and put away the bottle- Speaking of which, how much did I help so far?**

 **Ellison got up and took one of the photos.**

 **-I've examined everything you got for me and the only thing that was never mentioned in the records was this symbol… - Ellison handed the photo to Nathan- It's not clearly visible but once you've had a good look at the photo it can be spotted. It seems to be the only thing that the cops have overlooked so far.**

 **It took a bit but Nathan eventually spotted the symbol Ellison was referring to and it gave him a chill since that same symbol appeared in his nightmare.**

 **-Do you happen to know what it is?**

 **Nathan nodded away nervously and placed the photo back on the table. Ellison noticed that something was wrong.**

 **-Either you're lying to me or you're just freaked out by the symbol – I'd bet on my first assumption.**

 **-… You know, I could use some fresh air.- Nathan got up.**

 **-Now?- Ellison frowned- It's nearly three a.m.**

 **Nathan put his jacket on.**

 **-I'll be fine. I'll just take a quick walk around the block. Won't be long. - he said and left before Ellison could do anything to stop him.**

 **Ellison sighed and gazed at the picture on the coffee table. He took it into his hand and found himself staring at the symbol for quite a while until a shadowy figure with a single glowing red eye out of the corner of the photo caused him to drop it.**

 **-Nathan?- Ellison inquired trying to catch his breath.**

 **The room felt colder than before and he could've sworn that there was someone else in the room. He tried to shake it off as nothing more than paranoia but he felt like he was being watched. He glanced back at the picture and picked it up again, with his eyes locked on the symbol. He decided to take the magnifying glass from his desk and take a better look and that was when he saw a pair of empty eyes inside, with that glowing red dot, which caused him to drop the magnifying glass.**

 **-Jesus!- he screamed and backed away.**

 **Ellison ran to his bedroom and grabbed the baseball bat he had by his bed, then went to sit on the living room couch. He stared at the whisky bottle for a few moments and grabbed it, draining whatever was left in it, eventually letting himself drift off to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ellison awoke from his sleep sometime in the early morning since there was a knock on the door. Groaning, he checked his watch to see that it was nearly eight. He hoped that Nathan was already up and that he'd open the door, but as the knocks persisted he realized that wasn't going to happen, that he was possibly still home alone, so he forced himself to get up and open the door.**

 **-Surprise!**

 **Ellison's eyes widened, as he was indeed taken by surprise as his girlfriend Tracy jumped up to hug him.**

 **-Tracy, what are you doing here?- he asked, backing away with a slight frown.**

 **-I know that we agreed to spend this anniversary away from each other because of your work, but I wanted to see you.- Tracy said, still waiting for Ellison to invite her in or at least step aside so she could enter.**

 **-This early in the morning?**

 **-I thought you'd be happier to see me.- Tracy turned away and sighed. As she reached for the doorknob, on the edge of tears, Ellison took her by the hand and she turned to face him again.**

 **-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like this.- Ellison said, caressing Tracy's face- Last night was pretty rough and I barely got any sleep, that's why I'm upset.**

 **Tracy sighed. She wanted to tell Ellison to give up the idea of going after the person who murdered the Millers, that he'd get himself into trouble, but she knew that she'd just be wasting her words just like all the other times, even though she felt that this was something far worse than anything he'd ever tried to uncover. So, she just gave him a kiss and said "Then you should get back to bed.", then smiled weakly and added "I'll make you some breakfast when you wake up."**

 **Nathan awoke on a cold bench, covered in his own vomit. He gagged from the smell, then hastily got up and ran to the nearest restroom he could find, trying his hardest to keep the balance. Luckily for him, there was a coffee shop just across the street and he ran in there.**

 **Once inside, he got some strange looks but not too many people were bothered to lift their gaze when he entered, even though he looked like a wreck.**

 **When he got to the restroom to wash off what he could with water and soap alone, Nathan tried to recall how the hell he even wound up on that bench in the first place. Then he remembered bits of the nightmare that had upset him previously.**

 **He needed to get out of the apartment and he needed some more booze to calm his nerves, so he went back to his father's house and observed him until the old man passed out drunk. Once inside the house, Nathan grabbed a whisky bottle that was half-full and two beer bottles, then got out of the house and headed to the park that was about two blocks down from it. Strangely, even late at night, that park seemed far more comforting than his own home. Nothing had changed since he was a child. Even though he was older now he was still afraid of his father and he hated himself for not being able to stand up to the bastard.** ** _Some cop you'll be!_** **– he thought to himself that night, as he drained the second beer bottle.**

 **Looking at himself in the mirror now, as he let it all sink in, Nathan sighed.**

 **-Pull yourself together, man.- he said in a whisper and let out a small chuckle, then shook his head- I'm going nuts…**

 **Courtney nervously rubbed her arms as she walked towards Ellison's building. She knew the area quite well, all thanks to Gill. But knowing the area didn't stop her from feeling uneasy. Sure, she didn't want to murder her family for that monster, but she wasn't so sure she could lead someone else into his clutches to be sacrificed either.**

 **The monster wanted her and she was willing to go along to save others, but he demanded sacrifice first. She thought of seducing him, pretending that she'd fallen for him for whatever reason, but she was afraid that he'd see right through her. She did find something attractive about him, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, but what she found so appealing was what anyone encountering him would. She thought that he had to have something naturally appealing about him if he wanted to tempt his victims and slowly lure them away from the physical world as he'd done to her.**

 **Courtney wanted to shake off the thoughts of the time spent in his netherworld, but it was useless, images of it wouldn't leave her mind.**

 **She liked the sound of his voice when they were there. He seemed kinder when she regained consciousness. It was enough to give her courage to ask him to let her go, but that upset him and she tried to flee. She tried desperately to find the exit, even though she knew that there was a small chance she could do that on her own. The more time she spent there, the more she resented the cold and the silence.**

 **It became terrifying after a while and Courtney found it hard to breathe. She found herself wishing that the monster was there with her, only because she was terrified of staying alone in that darkness any longer.**

 **The room she hid in grew colder with each passing moment. She couldn't even cry properly, struggling to shed tears which gave her a headache. She couldn't release them for some reason, not until he appeared in the room before her.**

 **Once he was there, she crawled to him without much thought and grabbed on to him, wrapping her arms around his legs, finally weeping and releasing the pain. She begged him to end her, but he picked her up and cradled her in his arms instead. She knew that he was enjoying her vulnerability, but she was too lost and afraid to resent him for it then. When they were there, she didn't want him to leave her.**

 **That changed when he brought her back to the physical world. Now his hands feel too cold and she finds him repulsive, sees him for the monster that he is. But, if her going back to his world would save everyone, she'd do it in a heartbeat. Not because she's selfless and kind, but because she hadn't felt alive for a while now, even though she didn't want to admit it to anyone. The monster had brought out the darkness she'd tried so hard to get rid of.**

 **Once she got to the front door of Ellison's apartment, Courtney found it hard to press the doorbell, standing there for nearly five minutes before finally deciding to ring it.**

 **-May I help you?- asked Tracy when she opened the door, leaving Courtney confused, but also hopeful that Ellison had moved.**

 **-Does Ellison Oswalt live here?**

 **-Who's asking?- Tracy inquired with a frown.**

 **-Courtney Wheeler. He was at my school asking around about the Millers and everyone he talked to got his card. Is he here?**

 **-He can't see you now.- Tracy said coldly, feeling a bit jealous- Try calling next time.**

 **As Tracy got ready to slam the door in Courtney's face, Ellison ran up to the door, having only heard bits of Tracy's exchange with Courtney.**

 **-What's going on?- Ellison asked, moving Tracy away from the door.**

 **-This girl says she's here to talk to you about the Miller case.**

 **Ellison checked Courtney out and noticed a box marked 'home movies' beside her.** ** _She must be a dedicated fan_** **, Ellison thought to himself.**

 **-What did you say your name was?- he asked.**

 **-Courtney.- Courtney said unenthusiastically. There was something about Ellison's face that irritated her.**

 **-Courtney.- Ellison repeated, shaking hands with her, putting on what he'd call his 'TV smile'- Let's see what you've got for me.**


End file.
